Stay With Me Baby
by mikanchan94
Summary: We'll make it through together" Syusuke always kept his promise. FujiFemryo
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Okay I'm gonna try and see how this works out. Please don't kill me if I epic failed at this. I just really needed it to get out of my head. Remember my inspiration was a letter that was aired on KOST 103.5 during the love song dedications.

Disclaimer: No I unfortunately don't own Prince of Tennis

_I don't want to hide it any longer._

Stay With Me Baby

It was night and the apartment lights were all off, except for one that is. It belonged to the renowned photographer Fuji Syusuke. He was currently looking through the pictures he took today and listening to the radio. After a few minutes he stood up and stretched his body before heading towards the shower. Then the commercials ended and the letter dedications came up.

_Dear Syusuke_

Hearing that was enough to stop what he was doing and listened to the radio

_I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and that I am so glad for the times that we had together. I don't want to hide this relationship anymore, I don't want to use fake names to dedicate a song for us, I want us to be happy together. I know that I am about to another man and that our parents don't want us to be together, but I wanted to let you know that I love you. I want there to be a you and me because you're my one and only and maybe someday in another life we could be together. My secret love Syusuke_

_Signed_

_Ryoma_

He was shocked and stunned. He remembered the first time he saw her.

_**Flashback**_

_Fuji was walking to the lake and he spotted a girl by the banks of the river. She was beautiful with long emerald hair that was braided at the end. It swayed ever so gently in the breeze. She had creamy porcelain skin with the most stunning golden eyes. Fuji walked up to her._

"_What's a beautiful girl like you doing here?"_

_She stared and him and scoffed._

"_I'm running away from my oyaji."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

_Fuji chuckled this was a very stubborn and cocky girl._

"_I never said that you had to tell me."_

"_Che mada mada dane__1__"_

"_Saa that was mean."_

"_That's 'cuz you're annoying"_

_She gave him a good look._

"_Why do have your eyes closed all the time?"_

"_Saa"_

"_Do you always say that?"_

"_Saa"_

"_Idiot" she mumbled._

"_So do you mind telling me what's going on now?"_

_She gave and exasperated sigh_

"_My oyaji is making me get engaged with the monkey king."_

"_Who?"_

"_Atobe Keigo"_

"_Ah the owner of that multibillionaire company?"_

"_Yea that's the one."_

"_So why don't you want to marry him?"_

"_Because I don't want to be forced to marry someone I don't love."_

"_And you love another?"_

"_No, but I want to find one myself."_

"_That's good to know."_

"_Speaking of which what's your name"_

"_Saa I'll only tell you if you tell me your name"_

"_Its all over the newspaper though."_

"_True. But I'd like to hear it from you."_

_She hesitated then responded_

"_Ryoma"_

"_Well then its nice to meet you Ryo-chan"_

"_Since when were we on a pet name basis?"_

"_Since I said so." Fuji smiled at her._

"_Che idiots will always be idiots."_

"_Now that hurt Ryo-chan."_

"_You're always smiling though, its kinda creepy."_

"_Saa"_

_The two of them were interrupted when they heard someone call Ryoma's name._

"_Ryoma!"_

"_Chibisuke!"_

_Ryoma sighed_

"_Looks like their here"_

"_It was nice talking to you Ryo-chan"_

"_It wasn't nice with you"_

"_Saa that hurt"_

"_It's not like we're gonna meet each other again"_

"_Saa you never know."_

_She gave him one of her rare smiles. And started running in the direction of the people then she suddenly stopped._

"_Ah I didn't get your name"_

_But Fuji was gone by then_

_**End of flashback**_

_That's right then we met again two weeks later._

_**Flashback**_

_It was a nice day Fuji was getting ready for work at the studio. His boss told him that he had a new client today so he had to get a good first impression. When he got there he set up his camera's and lights and started fiddling with his camera. Then he heard the door open. He looked up to see a very familiar golden-eyed girl. She gasped._

"_YOU!"_

"_Ara Ryo-chan what are you doing here."_

"_I was going for my photoshoot."_

"_Ah is your last name Echizen"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh good then I'll be your photographer today."_

"_Eh! You're the famous Fuji Syusuke?!"_

"_Glad to know that I have spread my popularity."_

"_Why didn't you tell me your last name?"_

"_You didn't ask"_

"_Idiot"_

_They started the photo shoot after that._

"_Ne Ryo-chan do you want to go out with me?"_

"_Don't you remember I'm engaged?"_

"_Did that ever stop you?"_

"_Fuji Syusuke are you telling me that you're attracted to me?"_

"_And if I am?"_

_Ryoma smirked and looked him in the eye_

"_I like you too."_

"_Even if you're engaged?"_

"_Yea, because I wouldn't trade you for the world"_

_**End of flashback**_

It clock struck one o'clock, but Fuji didn't realize this he was too busy looking at the pictures he took of him and his Ryo-chan.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ryo-chan smile for me."_

_She turned around and she gave him a sweet smile; it was a beautiful picture, the sakura petals were dancing all around her and the breeze made her hair sway a bit. She had caught a petal in her hands and the petals swirled around her head like a crown. You could have sworn she looked like a princess._

_Fuji smiled at this picture._

"_Ne Ryo-chan."_

"_What is it Syusuke?"_

"_I want to make more memories like these."_

_Her eyes softened_

"_So do I Syusuke." Fuji leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss._

"_I love you Ryo-chan." He murmured._

"_I love you too, Syusuke."_

_**End of flashback**_

Fuji gave a bitter smile.

_It was after that day that your parents found out and we were separated_

He will never forget that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ah Ryo-chan you came!"_

"_What made you think that I wouldn't come?"_

"_Saa ne"_

_They walked to the park and sat by the pond_

"_I'll always remember this place." Ryoma whispered in a sad tone_

"…_You may be engaged, but I'll still love you." Fuji said in a hushed tone. Ryoma looked at him with glistening eyes_

"_I will too." They leaned forward for the kiss_

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!" The two of them jumped and they saw a very peeved looking man in monk robes with dark skin and short hair. He had the same eyes as Ryoma though._

"_Shit it's my oyaji"_

"_What?" Fuji was confused and scared._

'_If this man was Ryo-chans dad then we'll be in so much trouble'_

"_Oyaji what are you doing here" Ryoma gave Nanjiro a glare_

"_That's what I'd like to know! What the hell are you doing with this man even though you're engaged!"_

"_Because I love him!" By now her father was as red as a really ripe tomato and he looked like he was going to explode any minute now. He turned to Fuji._

"_I forbid you from ever seeing my daughter again!"_

"_Oyaji!"_

"_Ryoma you're already engaged I will not let this hoodlum ruin your marriage!"_

_Ryoma looked very angry and she glared at her father._

"_You forced me into that marriage I didn't have a choice!"_

"_It was for your own good"_

"_My own good my ASS! I don't love Atobe!"_

"_You could learn to!"_

"_NO because my heart and soul belongs only to Fuji Syusuke!"_

_Fuji felt touched. It wasn't everyday that you hear something like this. Unfortunatly it wasn't the case with Nanjiro_

"_I made you married him for your own good."_

"_Why?"_

_He was silent, then he grabbed Ryoma and turned to Fuji giving him a menacing glare._

"_If I ever see you near my daughter again you will wish that you were dead in hell."_

"_I'm afraid that if Ryo-chan was not by my side I would already be living a life worse than death, worse than hell, and worse than anything you do to me." Nanjiro was steaming mad, he punched Fuji in the face, much to Ryoma's horror, and dragged his daughter away leaving Fuji there alone._

_**End flashback**_

_Nothing could stop us though we were still together_

_**Flashback**_

_Fuji was walking to the park Ryoma and he used to go to. It was dark and the park was abandoned the only light was the moonlight that shone. Then he saw a familiar figure standing near the lake. It was Ryoma. Even after a month of being separated he could still tell that it was his Ryo-chan. Her emerald hair shone in the moonlight and her eyes were even more dazzling then before._

"_Ryo-chan" She turned her head and he could feel the surprised yet happy look that she gave him._

"_Sy-Syusuke?"_

"_It's me Ryo-chan" She ran to Fuji's outstretched arms and they embraced each other._

"_Syusuke I missed you."_

"_I did too, Ryo-chan"_

"_I want to stay with you I don't want to marry Atobe"_

"_We'll figure it out, don't worry we'll get through this together."_

"_Promise me Syusuke?"_

"_I promise Ryo-chan." They kissed each other will all the passion and sorrow they had._

_**End of flashback**_

Fuji stood up with resolve written all over his face.

_I'll keep my promise to you Ryo-chan. We'll be together just wait one more day._

Next day

It was the day of the wedding everyone was excited, except for the groom and bride. Ryoma looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_I guess this is it. Goodbye Syusuke._

Ryoma walked down the aisle in her beautiful white wedding gown. She reached the alter and held Atobe's hand. The priest opened the Bible

"We are gathered here today ...."(I'm fast forwarding this)

"…there are many…."(Nope not there yet)

"Do you Atobe Keigo take Echizen Ryoma as your wife?" (There we go!)

"I do

"And do you Echizen Ryoma take Atobe Keigo as you husband"

All the regrets were going through her mind all the love and moments with Fuji were fading and breaking her heart

"…I d-"

"Ryo-chan!" Ryoma spuned around and saw Fuji panting and sweating.

"Syusuke!"

"Ryo-chan is this what you really want?"

"I don't kno-"

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" She knew he would Fuji would never defy her, she could tell him to leave and he will do it, but then she looked at Atobe he nodded his head and smiled. She smiled as well and shouted

"I want to be with you Fuji!"

"Then marry me!" Ryo-chan ran to Fuji's opened arms and picked her up bridal style

"Ryoma you can't do this!"

"Yes she can Echizen-san" Atobe had a triumphant look on his face.

"I will still merge companies with you just not by marriage. It's the 20th century for pete's sake."

_Tezuka it looks like we'll be together after all._

Nanjiro looked at Ryoma

"Bishojo is this what you want?"

"Yea." Nanjiro sighed then he smiled at her

"Whatever makes you happy bishojo."

"Thanks Oyaji"

Right then and there Ryoma felt like she finally felt real happiness. They would make it through whatever the obstacle

_**End**_

* * *

AN: I'll write an epilogue if enough people want it. Well hope you enjoyed the story.


	2. Epilogue

AN: This is the epilogue for the previous chapter. I thought that it seemed incomplete without one.

Disclaimer: No I unfortunately don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

_So many years pass by, but your love still stays the same._

**Five Years Later**

"That's right Fuji-san push." A nurse said.

Ryoma screamed in pain. The pain of birth is something that she will never get used to.

Outside Fuji was paseing back and forth. He was a nervous wreck right now because his dear Ryoma-chan was in that hospital bed delivering his twin girls. He heard all those horrible stories of childbirth and frankly it scared him.

He jumped when he heard Ryoma scream again. He bit his nails and started to pase even more. Tezuka and Atobe were watching him pase back and forth. A young boy about four with brown hair and golden eyes stared at his father with a confused expression.

"Tou-san, why are you paseing like that?" the young boy asked.

"Ah Tou-san is just nervous, but I'll be okay when mommy is done, Fuuta." Fuji said with a strained smile. His son walked over to his father and gave him a hug.

"Mommy's gonna be okay daddy. She said so." Fuuta replied.

Fuji smiled and he relaxed a bit.

It's been five years since he and Ryoma got married and had a child. Fuji had to admit it wasn't an easy five years. There were so many things that happened. Especially with the paparazzi tailing you everywhere you go.

Fuji shuddered at the memory of all those restraining orders, thirty-three to be exact. He especially didn't want to think about the bathroom incident. Who knew those reporters would be so…..desperate to get a story.

Things got even worse when the press found out about their first child.

Oh God, you know those restraining orders? Yea twenty-one of them were because the paparazzi found out about the new baby.

He had to hire security guards to watch over Fuuta so the paparazzi wouldn't go sneak into the house into Fuuta's crib to snap a picture or two.

Fuji sighed. He always got headaches just thinking of it. Of course, Atobe and Tezuka didn't have it any better. The paparazzi had an early Christmas when they found out that Atobe was gay and that he was in a relationship with the famous doctor Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Lord, those two were in court every other day for two month to get those restraining orders. Well at least things settled down a bit after the first year.

Then of course he and Ryoma got busy another night and a week after they found out that Ryoma was pregnant with twins. Well looks like another early Christmas for the paparazzi. They had to keep Ryoma inside the house for almost two months because the paparazzi would hound her and try to get a shot of her swelling belly.

Well here comes another ten restraining orders. Fuji almost strangled one of the reporters because he climbed up a tree and got into their living room and then he went into the kitchen were Ryoma was and snapped some pics.

Fortunately, Fuji, Atobe, and Tezuka were nearby so the reporter was caught. Still it was a hectic two months. Fortunately some famous movie star was caught cheating her husband, and they got some photos of her and a famous actor in bed doing the naked pretzel. Fuji had to thank the poor actress.

Fuji was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped when he heard the sound of crying babies and a doctor shouting at his nurses.

"Oya Fuji it seems that you just got yourself another batch of kids." Atobe said smirking.

"Ahh. Finally I can breathe again." Fuji sighed.

"You were starting to worry us." Tezuka said.

"Ah I'm sorry." Fuji said apologetically.

"Really think of how much we'd have to pay to fix that hole you made." Tezuka joked. Wait Tezuka made a joke! There is a God!

There was a prolonged silence. Tezuka shifted uneasily and asked:

"Why are you all so quiet?"

Fuji and Atobe went out of their stupor and laughed nervously.

"Mitsu-niichan they were all surprised because you made a joke." Fuuta piped.

"Is that all?" Tezuka said with a small smile.

"What do you mean is that all?! Mitsu how many times have you ever cracked a joke?" Atobe exclaimed

"I freaking live with you and this is only the fourth time I've heard you crack a joke!"

"Maa maa Atobe. I'm sure Tezuka was just relieved after being under the pressure." Fuji reasoned.

Atobe sighed. Fuji always had a way with reason.

Before he could say anything the doctor came out of the room.

"Fuji-san you may all come in now." She said kindly.

"Ah thank you." Fuji breathed. He was excited to see his twins.

Atobe and Tezuka gave him a hearty pat on the back.

"You first Fuji." Atobe said.

Fuji entered the room and saw his wife holding two little girls wrapped up in a blanket. They both had their mother's emerald hair and their father's azure eyes. Fuji went to his wife and kissed her.

"Syusuke look your two little girls." Ryoma smiled. Fuji could hardly breathe. He'd been waiting for this for nine months and finally he could see his two daughters.

"Aa." Fuji managed to say.

"What should we name them?" Ryoma asked.

"How about…Tsubomi and Leiko." Fuji said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Fuuta joined his parents and looked at his new baby sisters. He gave them both a kiss.

"They're so small Kaa-san." Fuuta commented. Ryoma laughed and smiled at her son.

"You were like this too when you were a baby." Ryoma said smiling at her son.

"Really?" Her son said in disbelief.

"Yup I remember you were so small when you were a baby I could have fit you in doll clothes. Right Syusuke?" Ryoma turned her attention towards her husband who was staring at the twins.

"...Ah. Right you were very small when you were born." Fuji said without looking up. Ryoma laughed.

"Syusuke, Atobe and Tezuka are coming in now." Ryoma chuckled.

"What." Fuji said turning his head around.

"Ara Fuji. You were like this when Fuuta was born." Atobe said. He and Tezuka were observing the scene from the door.

"Oi Monkey King why don't you come over here and take a look at your goddaughters." Ryoma said.

Atobe growled. Really and he thought that Ryoma would have grown up and stopped calling him that horrid name. Atobe sighed.

_Heh. There's one thing that'll never change._

Atobe and Tezuka went over to them and looked at the two twins. They also held them for a moment too.

"Heh they look like you Gaki, but they have Fuji's eyes though." Atobe said.

"Whereas Fuuta looks like his father, but has his mother's eyes." Tezuka said cracking a small smile.

They all laughed.

"Maa maa. We should leave Ryoma had a tiring day and she needs her rest." Tezuka said.

"Mo I'm fine." Ryoma rebutted.

"Always a stubborn one." Tezuka mumbled.

"Hehe Fuji which one got the stubborn gene that Ryoma passed on." Atobe laughed.

"Saa I would think it would be Fuuta." Fuji said with his usual smile.

Fuuta pouted.

"Tou-san's picking on me again!" Fuuta fumed.

Everyone laughed.

"Maa. We'll see you guys later then." Atobe said as he and Tezuka proceeded to the door.

When they were out of the room they could hear Ryoma talking to Fuji.

"My Oyaji and Aniki are so stupid, planning out a party like this." Ryoma mumbled.

Atobe and Tezuka chuckled quietly at this and shut the door.

-**Two months later**-

"Atobe, Tezuka, glad you guys could come." Fuji said as he ushered the two in.

Atobe smiled and struck his Ore-sama pose.

"Of course Ore-sama and his Hime-sama came. Who do you take us for Fuji." Atobe said with a smirk.

"Heh I don't think Tezuka will be too thrilled to hear his new nickname." Fuji said with a sly smile.

"Well Tezuka isn't here anyways so he won't get mad at me." Atobe shrugged.

"Mada mada dane, Monkey king." Ryoma smirked.

"Wha—"Atobe started, but he was cut off when he felt a menacing aura coming from behind him.

Atobe nervously turned around.

"T-T-Tezuka. How nice to see you. Ahaha I thought you went back to the car to get something." Atobe said wringing his hands. He shot a glare at Ryoma and Fuji.

"We'll talk when we get home." Tezuka said then he turned to Fuji and Ryoma.

"It's nice to see you again. How is the baby?" Tezuka smiled.

"Good why don't you guys come in. Fuuta was so excited to see his god parents." Ryoma smiled.

"Thank you." Tezuka said. Atobe and Fuji stayed outside.

"I'm in deep shit now." Atobe sighed. Fuji laughed and Atobe gave him a glare, not that it had any effect on Fuji.

"You sadist you knew he was behind me."

"Saa." Fuji didn't get to say more because his four year old son came out of the door and hurled himself at Fuji.

"Tou-san help me Oji-san is going to eat me!" Fuuta cried.

"What did you do this time?" Fuji asked.

"I just told Oba-chan where he put some of those weird magazines with women in underwear." Fuuta said.

Fuji sighed really his father-in-law never changed. He remembered it wasn't that easy to get him to accept Fuji. Even after he told Ryoma that he didn't mind her marrying Fuji.

Her Aniki and Oka-san were much more open about Fuji and they easily took him in as part of the family.

Of course with Nanjirou he needed a little more persuading. God knows how many times he tried to break the two of them apart. Honestly the old lady disguise traumatized him enough. Nanjirou had escaped death so many times you'd think that God was on his side.

Fortunately, he was able to accept Fuji over time, well maybe not. It was probably when he found out that Ryoma was pregnant with a child that he stopped all that nonsense, or maybe it was that death threat that Rinko gave him.

Who knows. The good news is that Nanjirou had somewhat accepted Fuji.

"Syusuke, Monkey King, Fuutta are you going to come in?" Ryoma asked.

"Aah we'll be right up." Fuji replied.

Inside he heard Kikumaru cooing at his twins.

"Aww Ochibi they're so cute." Kikumaru said smiling at the twins. He made a tickling motion with his fingers in front of Leiko's face.

"Ah Kikumaru I don't think you should do that."

"Hnya?"

Grab. Stare. BITE.

"YEOWCH!" Kikumaru jumped and took his finger out.

"That's what I meant." Ryoma sighed.

"Leiko's the more abusive and protective one."

"Hnya. She sure gives one heck of a bite." Kikumaru said nursing his finger.

"Haha did Leiko get you too?" Fuji laughed.

"Aha Fujiko you're so mean. Making fun of an injured person." Kikumaru whined.

"Eji there you are." A man with a helmet like head and two side bangs falling on his forehead.

"Aha Oishi Leilei-chan bite me!" Kikumaru whined.

"Eji what am I going to do with you." Oishi said exasperated.

"You could always throw him into a pit of crocodiles and leave them to eat him." Ryoma suggested. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Tsubomi's the more peaceful one if I recall." Tezuka said.

"Eh she's a really happy baby when I last saw her." Atobe added.

"She takes after her sadistic father." Ryoma said as she stared at Fuji.

"Maa maa it's not like she's going to take after me right Mi-chan?" Fuji cooed.

Tsubomi just smiled. Everyone just stared and thought:

_Not gunna take after the father huh?_

Fuji smiled and took Tsubomi out of Ryoma's arms. Tsubomi just gurgled happily, but Leiko made a pouty face. Ryoma laughed.

"Syusuke it looks like she doesn't like the prospect of having her twin soul taken away." Ryoma smiled gently at her two daughters.

"Yea." Fuji laughed.

"Don't worry Lei-chan your sister's still right here." Fuji assured Leiko.

Leiko still didn't seem to enjoy her sister in a different pair of arms then her though but she seemed a bit more contented.

Tsubomi also seemed to be a tad bit uncomfortable, but it went unnoticed by almost everyone but her family.

Fuuta went over to the two twins.

"If you hurt them then I'll do something very bad to you guys so don't touch them." He said, arms crossed across his chest, legs apart with a determined expression on his face.

"Haha Fujiko looks like you won't need to guard the door when the suitors come." Kikumaru joked.

"Saa."

The two twins started to squirm.

"Syusuke I think they want to be fed." Ryoma said.

"Alright." Fuji lead Ryoma out of the room and she sat on the couch. Fuuta and Fuji sat on either side of her. The twins started to feed.

"Kaa-san." Fuuta said.

"Yes." Ryoma replied.

"I'm sleepy." Ryoma and Fuji laughed.

"Then sleep my dear." Ryoma cooed.

Fuuta yawned and slept on his mother's lap. Soon the twins fell asleep.

"Ne Syusuke."

"What is it Ryo-chan."

"We came a long way huh?"

"That we did." Fuji said snuggling against Ryoma.

"But we made it through right." Fuji smiled and he kissed Ryoma's forehead.

"Yea we did." Ryoma smiled.

"That's why please stay with me Baby." Fuji whispered.

"I always will Fuji Syusuke." Ryoma smiled. She knew that there still would be hardships, but they'll make it through together.

* * *

AN: Like it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
